poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Titans (Crash Bandicoot)
Titans are creatures mutated with the mystical substance mojo to become extra powerful in a process called "Mojo Mutation". All of the Titans are spliced from different animals and half if not most of them are spliced with genomes from Prehistoric animals, such as the Wooly Mammoth. Uka Uka first taught Dr. Cortex this process in Crash of the Titans, and Cortex progressed to create a large army of loyal mutantsby using a modified Evolvo-Ray. Titans are called "Mutants" in Crash: Mind Over Mutant. Uka Uka later used this device to mutate himself, proving not only animals can become Titans. By placing Aku Aku on a Titan's face, Crash has the ability to "jack" titans, meaning he can control them while riding on their backs. After the events of Crash of the Titans, the Titans began building villages on Wumpa Island, as they haven't migrated to the other two islands, the most noteworthy being the Ratcicle Kingdom. This shows that Titans have a great deal of intellect where to as to limits where they can actually speak (this was seen when a cub Rhinoroller and a full grown Ratcicle are talking to Crash). In Crash of the Titans, Titans cannot jump and the jump button for Crash is a special attack button for them. Only the Battler can make a (very high) jump, although Rhinorollers can be thrown into the air by attacks that hit while using the heavy or special attacks (becoming stunned upon landing if it is an enemy hit by Crash's Titan) and by rolling off some objects. All other Titans cannot fall off ledges while controlled by Crash. In Crash: Mind Over Mutant, all Titans can make a single jump. Ratcicle The Ratcicle is a cold, cold mutant with great strength and the ability to create ice. He can freeze his foes and any large bodies of water, as well as create an ice path for him to slide across. Over time, Ratcicles formed their own kingdom in Wumpa Island's frozen coast, where they live in harmony. Spike This sneaky character likes ambushing bandicoots from below, petty larceny and romance novels. He can make spikes rise from the ground at will, so watch where you step. Snipe This colorful creature prefers to keep its distance and throw razor sharp feathers. Snipe is usually the representative of the titans capable of dealing ranged damage with their attacks. This kind is sometimes described as "small titans", but this name is not official. All members of the group, Snipe included, can stand still and enter aiming mode, in which the player controls a cursor on the screen, allowing the Snipe to shoot projectiles at enemies with great accuracy. This is usually used as an important aspect to shoot down targets and unlock further routes. Snipes shoot by picking and throwing their feathers, which are razor-sharp. They're very quick at doing so and the feathers seem to grow right back, giving the Snipes an unlimited supply of ammo. Of all projectile-based attacks a Titan can deliver, Snipe's seems to be the quickest and dodging those projectiles can be very difficult when Crash is facing them as enemies. Snipes are also very fast, as their slim bodies allow them to cross great distances at high speeds, as well as feature them with great agility on the battlefield. Shellephant Shellephants are crabs and elephants mixed together. They are known for being some of the strongest titans in Crash of the Titans. Ee-Lectric The Ee-Lectric are bristling with electrical energy which they can use to call down lighting from the sky, and other electrical attacks. Grimly The Grimlies are Cortex's ghostly servants mutated from... something. These creepy phantom-like beings live in Mount Grimly and are fond of dark places, and they have the special ability to slow down time. Stench This smelly creature has a powerful area of effect, as well as the ability to shoot concentrated stink. In Crash: Mind Over Mutant, Stenches were much more sophisticated in appearance, wearing a space suit and now using a gun to shoot their stink bombs, rather than shooting them out of their rear, though they still unleash their special stink attack from their rear. Stenches are now much more vulture-like, with visible feathers on the entire body, in contrast to the wild Stenches which were covered with fur and more skunk-like. Stenches also became Cortex' elite mutants, making them the last mutants to appear in the game. Sludge Sludges are Titans that are as the name implies, made out of toxic sludge and are more poisonous and revolting than Stenches. This guy is like the common cold come to life. Being the disgusting gelatinous creature that he is, the Sludge can change his form and regurgitate acid on his foes. Magmadon This hard shelled enemy's skin is strong enough to ignore lava. One stomp of his powerful feet is enough to turn the ground into a flaming crater. Scorporilla Scorporilla is a quadrupedal titan and the mightiest titan in games. Scorporilla is a mix of a gorilla and a scorpion. That's the reason why Scorporilla in Mind Over Mutant appears in a border between a jungle and a desert.Scorporilla attacks with its huge arms and tail. Its tail can combust its enemies easily. Battler Goar Rhinoroller This armour plated beast rolls himself into a ball to knock down anyone who looks at him funny. By building enough momentum, these creatures are able to roll up slopes. They live in a cave system in Wumpa Island's wastelands, and they're often threatened by Spikes. Yuktopus This giant mixture of metal, duck, octopus, and recycled garbage was built by Dr. Neo Cortex to help him steal all the Mojo he needed for his army of mutants, whilst belting out catchy tunes from his bagpipe at the same time. He's equipped with a powerful laser cannon and is capable of paralyzing anyone with his heavenly bagpipe song. TK TK stands for telekinesis, and this guy sure knows how to use it. The TK may look small and weak, but by using his mind power, he can create protective bubble bodies to run, fight, and dance like no one else, as well as shoot projectiles and move things with the power of his mind. Other artwork Ratcicle-crash-of-the-titans.jpg|Ratcicle of the Titans version spike-crash-of-the-titans-mind-over-mutant-ds.jpg|Spike look snipe-crash-of-the-titans.jpg|Snipe look Category:VILLAINS Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:HEROES Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:Videogame Characters